


Un día felino

by LaTiaCocoa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AKA No one fucking dies, I mean this is written with really self indulgent purposes, I mean why Chihiro had to die!?, I'm salty ok?, Kittens, M/M, No!Despair AU, i still don't know how to tag, lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiaCocoa/pseuds/LaTiaCocoa
Summary: Los estudiantes de Hope's Peak Academy notan que dos de sus compañeros están ausentes para el desayuno...¿Será que algo les pasado?¿Estarán escondiendo algo?¡Es el momento de averiguarlo!
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg (mention), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya (mention)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Un día felino

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en la mitad del primer juego, así que esta cosa que escribí no tiene spoilers ni nada por el estilo.  
> Lo que sí tiene es un montón de fluff porque estoy enfadada de que Chihiro esté muerto :(((  
> En fin, espero les guste esto owo

Era otra tranquilo día en Hope’s Peak Academy.  
Otro día donde los mejores estudiantes vivían sus mejores días, en la mejor escuela.  
Donde nada malo podía pasar.

Era una agradable mañana de Verano.  
La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban levantándose para empezar un nuevo día.  
Como siempre, el primero en llegar al comedor era Taka Ishimaru, quien básicamente, asumió el rol de “coordinador” de todas las actividades de los estudiantes, desde la convivencia hasta las sesiones de estudio.  
A medida que pasaban los minutos, empezaron a llegar el resto de los estudiantes: Aoi y Sakura llegaron juntas, la primera saludando con su típica efusividad.  
Después llegó Hifumi quien parecía no haber dormido pues “se quedó hasta tarde terminando su última gran creación”; Toko, quien venía entrando, le lanzó ácidos y despectivos comentarios sobre “lo asqueroso de ser fanficker”, y cuando Hifumi se defendió, Toko simplemente negó sus acusaciones, haciéndose víctima de todo.  
-¡¡DETENGAN SU DISCUSIÓN AHORA MISMO!!-exclamó Taka con semblante serio-¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE EL AMBIENTE AGRADABLE DE HOY SE ECHE A PERDER POR NIMIEADADES!!  
-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo-Byakuya Togami había entrado, en compañía de Makoto Naegi; Sayaka los miraba muy de cerca, con mucho recelo.  
Desde que su mejor amigo y el frío heredero empezaron a salir, ella fue muy clara en advertir al rubio de su castigo si “lastimaba a su gran amigo”; por supuesto, Byakuya pasó por alto sus amenazas, pero estaba consciente de que hacer enfadar a la Idol podría traerle problemas con su novio, así que decidió aceptar sus términos, aunque solo por mero protocolo. Toko, todavía “enamorada” del heredero, no pudo evitar susurrar pestes contra Makoto, aludiendo a que “no se merecía tener a alguien como Byakuya”.  
Celeste venía entrando con Kyoko y Junko, la pelinegra gothic lolita venía de la mano de la enigmática muchacha, mientras Junko se miraba en un pequeño espejito, viendo si el delineado en sus ojos lucía perfecto; Hifumi fue corriendo a saludar a su “ama”, así como mirar de mala manera a Kyoko.  
-¡Oh descuida querida!-espetó animada la gothic lolita-Siempre se pone así conmigo, no le hagas caso-espetó, a lo que Kyoko simplemente asintió.  
Los últimos en llegar fueron Leon y Yasuhiro, quienes venían charlando animadamente acerca de una película que vieron anoche; al parecer, Yasuhiro se había quedado dormido, y Leon le contaba los “geniales detalles” que se perdió.  
¡Vaya, estaban todos!  
O, eso creían

-¡Un momento!-habló Aoi-¿Donde están Chihiro y Mondo?-preguntó la nadadora, llevándose una mano a su mejilla en gesto curioso.  
-Ni idea-respondió Junko, ya sentada y todavía mirándose en el espejo.  
-Ustedes fueron los últimos en venir-dijo Kyoko, señalando a Leon y a Yasuhiro-¿No los vieron salir?  
-Nop/Para nada-contestaron los mencionados al unísono.  
-¡Esto es inaceptable!-habló Taka, azotando su palma contra la mesa-¡Todos quedamos de acuerdo en desayunar juntos!¡Es una falta a nuestros acuerdos!-vociferó enfadado.  
-Seguramente deben seguir dormidos-habló Makoto.  
-O deben estar haciendo cosas...cosas “perversas”...-murmuró Hifumi con una pequeña risita.  
-¡E-Eso es desagradable!-espetó Toko enfadada-¡No es correcto que hagan esa clase de actos tan p-perversos!-chilló la escritora.  
-¡Oh vamos, es natural!-habló Leon con una sonrisita-Además, todos sabemos que esos dos son muy “cercanos”, así que creo que...es una posibilidad…  
Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al igual que Sayaka y Aoi.  
-¡¡ESO ES AUN PEOR!!-exclamó más alto Taka-¡¡NO SOLO ROMPEN LAS REGLAS, SINO QUE ES INDECENTE!!¡¡HAY QUE IR A BUSCARLOS!!-espetó.  
Por primera vez, todos estaban de acuerdo con el delegado.

Taka, acompañado de Leon y Yasuhiro, fueron a la habitación de Mondo, mientras Makoto, Sayaka y Aoi, se ofrecieron a buscar a Chihiro. Los demás se quedaron en el comedor.  
Taka y su grupo fueron a la habitación de Mondo, con el delegado golpeando la puerta con suma fuerza; sin embargo, no tuvieron suerte.  
A través de la mirilla, vieron que el dormitorio estaba a oscuras y desocupado.  
-Cielos, no hay ni rastro de Mondo-habló Yasuhiro, alejándose de la mirilla.  
-Entonces...eso significa que…-Leon abrió la boca al llegar a su conclusión-¡Oh demonios!¡Lo sabía!¡Sabía que esos dos se traían algo entre manos!  
Taka estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.  
-¡AHORA MONDO ME VA A TENER QUE OÍR!-exclamó, haciendo tronar sus puños con fuerza.

Makoto siguió tocando la puerta de Chihiro, esperando a que el informático contestara. Sayaka y Aoi trataban de ver por la mirilla, aunque no fue necesario.  
Se oían claramente unas voces.  
Unas pequeñas risitas.  
¡Eran ellos!  
Aoi, al ver que Taka y su grupo se acercaban, los llamó con una mano.  
Taka, quien lucía bastante molesto, se plantó frente a la puerta y empezó a golpear.  
-¡¡ABRAN LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!!-gritó  
Los demás se apartaron algo intimidados. ¡Nunca vieron al delegado tan fúrico!¡Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar!  
-Tengo miedo-murmuró Yasuhiro algo tembloroso, y los demás no pudieron evitar asentir con él  
-¡¡LES ORDENO QUE ME ABRAN LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!!¡¡O SE VERÁN LAS CARAS CONMIGO!!  
Todos esperaron, ansiosos y expectantes a cualquier respuesta.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando una imagen que no pensaron ver.  
Mondo Owada, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chihiro, y en su otra mano, dos pequeños gatos rayados.  
-¡¡Que lindura!!-chillaron Sayaka y Aoi, acercándose a los pequeños animalitos, haciéndoles pequeñas caricias y mimos. Mondo los dejó en los brazos de sus compañeras.  
-¿Qué significa todo esto?-preguntó Taka, ya más tranquilo.  
-L-lo sentimos Taka-kun-murmuró Chihiro apenado-N-no queríamos causar problemas-susurró.  
-Hey, tranquilo amigo-respondió Makoto, acercándose y acariciándole el cabello para tranquilizarlo, ganándose un gruñido de Mondo; se apartó algo nervioso.  
-¿De donde salieron estas linduras?-preguntó Sayaka, mientra el gato le mordía suavemente el dedo índice.  
-Los encontramos cerca de la caldera mientras dejábamos la basura de ayer-espetó el rudo biker-A Chihiro le dio pena dejarlos ahí, así que nos los llevamos a su habitación.  
Chihiro rió suavemente; su novio no contó que fue él quien casi se ponía a llorar a ver a los pequeños, además de que fue él quien les dio comida, leche, y jugó un buen rato con ellos, hasta quedarse dormido en la alfombra de su habitación  
-Oh, eso explica todo-rió Yasuhiro.  
-Pero…¿por qué dejaste cerrada tu habitación?-preguntó Leon.  
-Tenía pensado volver a mi habitación, pero me quedé dormido-respondió Mondo, sobándose la nuca con una mano en gesto adolorido.  
-¿Hay más de estos peques?-preguntó Aoi, con ojos brillantes de ilusión.  
-S-sí...es una camada de 6 gatos, y su mamá-sonrió Chihiro.  
Taka sonrió algo apenado.  
-Lamento el escándalo que monté-espetó, todavía sobándose la nuca en gesto apenado.  
-Descuida Taka-kun-sonrió Chihiro.  
-Sí, tranquilo-habló Mondo, a lo que Taka estrechó manos amistosamente con el biker, mientras el informático reía con ternura.  
Los 4 gatitos restantes empezaron a tratar de salir de la habitación, mientras la mamá de ellos trataba de empujarlos de vuelta a la habitación, maullando y bufando.  
Taka tomó a la mamá gato, y esta se frotó contra él, en un gesto cariñoso.  
-¡Qué estamos esperando!¡Esta familia debe alimentarse!

Ya en el comedor, los gatos fueron la sensación del lugar.  
Fueron a la tienda y compraron algunos tazones, ollares y juguetes, así como sacar de la cafetería leche para los cachorros, y algo de carne para la mamá de los gatitos.  
Todos los estudiantes, incluso los más fríos, se entretuvieron con los animalitos.  
Byakuya se encariñó tanto con un pequeño gato, de pelaje avellana y ojitos verdosos, que decidió adoptarlo.   
Era muy parecido a su joven novio, no pudo evitarlo. Hasta lo nombró “Nyankoto”, como una pequeña broma.  
Celeste quedó encantada con una gatita tan negra como el carbón, la adoptó y la nombró “Lilith”; todos se pusieron algo nerviosos, salvo Kyoko, quien acariciaba a Lilith como si nada.  
Aoi convenció a Sakura de adoptar uno juntas, nombrandolo “Michael Phelps”, como el nadador que inspira a Aoi a superarse cada día. Sakura sonrió, además de acariciar al pequeño gatito de manchas café y ojitos azules  
Taka quedó encantado con la madre de los gatitos, encariñándose con ella.   
-¡Compañeros, he llegado a un veredicto!¡Debemos turnarnos para cuidar a la mamá de estos pequeños!-expuso.  
-Sería buena idea que nos hiciéramos turnos para cuidarla-sugirió Sayaka, quien jugaba con Nyankoto en sus brazos.  
Todos terminaron asintiendo a la idea.  
Se determinó un sistema de parejas a diario, en el que cada pareja debía hacerse cargo de las necesidades de la mamá de los gatos, desde comida, hasta posibles emergencias veterinarias; Byakuya se ofreció a cubrir los gastos de ser necesario, ganándose una linda sonrisa de Makoto.  
-¡Entonces, está decidido!  
El resto del día se pasó con los pequeños gatos.

Ya había anochecido.  
Chihiro ya se iba a ir a dormir, cuando la puerta de su habitación fue tocada.  
Fue a abrirla, y no se sorprendió cuando Mondo apareció en la entrada, con un pequeño gato de pelaje marrón claro y ojitos almendra.  
Se saludaron con un pequeño beso en la frente cada uno, y el biker entró a la habitación, dejando al animal jugar a sus anchas.  
-Que bueno que pudiste conservar uno-sonrió el informático con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Era lo mínimo, nosotros los estuvimos cuidando estos últimos días-espetó algo enfadado el biker, causando la risa de su compañero.  
El pequeño gatito, al que bautizaron como Capuccino, estaba acostado en una de las almohadas de la cama, lanzó un bostezo, y se durmió rápidamente.  
Ambos sonrieron, y decidieron acomodarlo en la pequeña camita que armaron con una caja de zapatos; ya después irían a comprar una cama como tal.  
Cuando ya el gato se acostó, Mondo y Chihiro se pusieron a charlar de forma usual, con la particularidad de que el informático estaba sentado encima del biker, mientras este último se dedicaba a hacerle pequeñas caricias en el cabello.  
Uno que otro besito en la frente.  
Y una risillas tiernas de parte del informático.  
Mondo y Chihiro empezaron a andar como novios desde hace un par de semanas, y aunque ambos preferían mantenerlo oculto de sus compañeros, sus amigos Taka y Leon sabían, además de darles su más sincero apoyo y cariño.

Luego de un rato de mimos, ya era hora de dormir.  
-Capuccino dormirá aquí, mañana puedes llevartelo-sonrió el informático, dejando a su novio en la puerta.  
-Parecemos pareja divorciada viendo quien tiene la custodia del mocoso-espetó Mondo.  
-¡Oye, Capuccino es un bebé!-habló Chihiro, con los brazos sobre su pecho, causando que Mondo riera suavemente.  
Se acercó a su novio, dándole un pequeño piquito en sus labios, causando que el contrario se sonrojara apenado. Al final, le dedicó una caricia en la mejilla.  
-Buenas noches-se despidió el biker, saliendo de la habitación.  
-B-buenas...noches…-susurró Chihiro, con su cara tan sonrojada como una manzana madura.  
Cielos, y mañana iban a entrenar juntos en el gimnasio.  
Iba a ser muy incómodo...o tal vez muy dulce...


End file.
